harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire-Making Spell
Incendio is the incantation of a spell that conjures fire. Known Uses *Rubeus Hagrid used this spell to light a fire in the grate of the Hut in which the Dursley family and Harry Potter were staying to avoid the barrage of Harry's Hogwarts letters. Vernon Dursley had previously failed in lighting a fire there. *This may be the spell Remus Lupin used on the Hogwarts Express 1993, combined with a Flame-Freezing Charm when the lights went out as he is described as "holding a handful of flames" though it is more likely that he used the charm for Bluebell flames Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. This may also be the spell he used in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie to relit candles during the Patronus lesson. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) *Arthur Weasley used this spell to start a fire in the Dursleys' fireplace in 1994, which terrified them. *Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle described as a huge Death Eater, used this spell to set fire to Rubeus Hagrid's hut in 1997.Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 28 *Albus Dumbledore possibly used a variant of this spell in 1997 to ward off Inferi he and Harry encountered in the Horcrux cave. *This may be the spell Dumbledore used in 1938, combined with a Flame-Freezing Charm, to demonstrate his magical ability to eleven-year-old Tom Riddle in a Muggle orphanage. Known practitioners *Rubeus Hagrid (possibly) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Remus Lupin (possibly) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) *Arthur WeasleyHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry PotterHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) *Pomona SproutHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) *Hermione GrangerHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) *Ron WeasleyHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) *Neville LongbottomHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) *Colin CreeveyHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) *Fred WeasleyHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) *George WeasleyHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) *Thorfinn RowleHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Albus Dumbledore (possibly)Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Bellatrix Lestrange (possibly)Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) '' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' Etymology *Latin incendo meaning "I set fire". *"Incendio" is the Spanish and Italian word for "fire" (as in "forest fire" or "grassfire") or "conflagration". *"Incendio" (pronounced in-cen-DI-u) is also the first person singular of the present of the spanish and portuguese verb "incendiar", meaning "to set fire to". Behind the scenes In the video game adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, Incendio is the Bluebell flames charm Hermione uses in the first book. It is used primarily to wilt dank-loving, threatening plants and burn through spiderwebs. In the later games it resumes its use as a spell to conjure a small burst of normal fire. Notes and references fr:Incendio he:אינסנדיו fi:Sytyjo Category:Charms